Comienzo
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: Luego recordó la frase final "Porque yo te quiero..." Yahiko está muerto, Konan destrozada y  Nagato no sabe que hacer, ahora todo es dolor...y por ello su nuevo nombre será Pain.


Aquí os traigo un nuevo one-shoot Nagato X Konan, como siempre al estilo "lo que no sale en la serie". Y pues bueno, espero que les guste. Ahora mientras escribo otro NagaKonan ustedes me mandarán reviews.

Comienzo  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Llovía, como siempre, al parecer la lluvia los acompañaría a todos lados, a donde fueran, como su sombra

Ahí estaban ellos dos, junto al cadáver del que había sido el lider

Se arrancó todas las varas que absorvían su chakra, tirándolas al piso, y volviendo a ser como antes, ya su cara tomaba su forma normal, la cara chupada había desaparecido, su cuerpo ya era el mismo de antes...Utilizaría esas varas a su debido momento

Konan lo abrazaba y lloraba encima de él, gritando su nombre como creyendo que eso le iba a devolver la vida, Yahiko yacía inmovil, sin vida. Nagato miraba la imagen, se rompía por dentro, su alma había perdido una tercera parte, ahora le quedaría media alma, ahora su mejor amigo y líder no estaría con ellos, diciéndoles que había que seguir adelante, obsesionado con cambiar las cosas, siempre valiente ante las situaciones difíciles.

Nagato lloraba en silencio, pero lloraba, desconsolado, impotente, incapaz de hacer nada, solo aquella soledad se aporedaba de su corazón.

Cayó de rodillas al piso, quedando junto a la chica peliazul, quedando al lado del chico pelinaranja, su mejor amigo por siempre y para siempre. Lo recordaría hasta la muerte, recordaría su sacrificio. Nagato no lo había matado, él se había lanzado, aún Nagato tenía la kunai en la mano, la lluvia limpiaba y regaba la sangre, Konan cada vez parecía más sumida en su dolor, llegó hasta el punto de que de tanto llorar se quedó abrazando a Yahiko como si no existiera más nada, con la cara inexpresiva y los ojos relajados. Por un instante Nagato había creído que se había muerto, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz que no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, Konan respiraba, su espalda hacía un ligero movimiento al respirar, su boca de vez en cuando se abría como si quisiera gritando. Nagato creyó que se le había rajado la voz, que no podría volver a hablar en mucho tiempo.

Konan lo miró, una mirada de "no me importa nada", una mirada que lo atravesó, entendió el gesto, se echó encima de Konan y la abrazó, fue cuando sucumbió...

-Nagato...¡Yahiko ha muerto, ha muerto...!- decía mientras volvía a recuperar su voz y ataque.

-No...- Nagato no tenía fuerzas para gritar con ella, aunque quería hacerlo-...digas eso, siempre nos tendremos mutuamente, no permitiré que nada de eso pase...yo seré quien haga el trabajo de Yahiko, yo cambiaré el mundo en su honor, como su último deseo...

-Nagato...- lo miró esperanzada y conmovida- tú eres el poseedor del rinnengan...

-Sí, y lo utilizaré para eso mismo- dijo con decisión- Yo cambiaré el mundo a través de mi rinnengan- y recordó algo que no quería

"-Konan y tú..deben sobrevivir...no importa lo que cueste...tú eres el salvador..de este mundo...siempre lo supe...puedes hacerlo..."- le dijo con las máximas fuerzas que pudo tener, y luego de la incabada pero clara frase cayó muerto a sus pies"

-Debemos sobrevivir...cueste lo que cueste- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, tal parecía que quisiera refugiarla de la lluvia

Entonces despues de un rato inmóviles Nagato se paró, recogió todas las varas de acero y las colcó en su cinturón, luego miró a Konan que también se paraba...

-Conozco una cabaña abandonada muy cerca de aquí- dijo mientras cojía a Yahiko y lo cargaba en su hombro

-¿Nagato que estás haciendo?

-Yahiko...yo voy a traerlo de vuelta- dijo decidido, ya sabía como

-Pero eso es...- dijo Konan un poco triste un poco afectada e incrédula

-No...no es imposible, ahora vamos- dijo seriamente tomándola de la mano y cargando a Yahiko con la otra, no pensaba soltarla para nada, no quería perder lo único que le quedaba en el mundo

Konan calló y se agarró de la mano de Nagato, ella tampoco quería perderlo, ambos eran lo único que tenían, sus vidas dependían de ellos mutuamente.

No dijeron ni una palabra en el viaje, Konan bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio, mientras que Nagato no paraba de recordar las últimas palabras de Yahiko. Llegaron a una cabaña abandonada, extraño, no lucía mal, un poco vieja, pero era extraño. Konan la miró, miró a Nagato y este le dijo que la abriera. Ella obedeció.

En cuanto llegaron Nagato acostó a Yahiko en una mesa cuadrada que había ahí, luego miró como Konan se le quedaba mirando con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no sesaban al cuerpo sin vida de Yahiko

-Konan, no llores- dijo Nagato a punto de llorar el también, no sabía pero el hecho de verla llorando incrementaba sus ganas de llorar

Konan vaciló por un instante, se sintió la mujer más desdichada del mundo, Yahiko...

-¿Recuerdas el beso que nos dimos de niños?- dijo él seriamente, no iba a ser ninguna cursilería, ni siquiera se sonrojó, todo lo contrario de Konan, que asintió levemente

-Y recuerdas lo que te dije despues?- dijo Nagato mirándola fijamente

Konan recordó...

"-Konan...quiero que juntos veamos el renacer del nuevo mundo, sígueme y buscaremos juntos aquello llamado "paz"-

Luego recordó la frase final

-Porque yo te quiero...-"

Konan asintió

-Entonces no hay por qué llorar más, Yahiko volverá...- dijo mientras sacaba una vara del cinturón y la partía en pequeños pedazos, era una vara muy fina.

-¿Que intentas hacer?- preguntó Konan aún sonrojada

-Ya verás, cuando esté listo veremos otra vez a Yahiko- dijo mientras comenzaba a clavarle un trozo de varilla en la rariz

-¡¿Que le haces Nagato? Está muerto!- dijo Konan como que iba a cojer a Yahiko

A eso Nagato soltó las cosas y le agarró las muñecas a Konan inmovilizándola, y la estampó contra la pared, se había acabado su cordura, y su paciencia, Konan pegó un grito aterrorizada, nunca había visto a Nagato en ese estado tan agresivo y mucho menos con ella.

-Sueltame! ¿Qué te pasa Nagato? ¿Acaso la muerte de Yahiko te ha vuelto loco? ¿Es que piensas, que estampándome contra la pared voy a callarme?- Konan había perdido los estribos y reaccionaba a su miedo, reaccionaba al daño emocional que había sufrido- ¿Dime? ¿O es que ahora pretendes matarme a mí también? ¿Piensas qu...-

No terminó de hablar puesto que Nagato selló sus labios con un beso, deseperado y apasionado, ella forcejeó unos instantes, tratando de gritar, pero mientras más forcejeaba más intensidad ganaba el beso, Nagato ladeaba la cabeza, abría y cerraba la boca en un frenesí loco, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, jadeante.

Cuando vio que Konan no paraba de forcejear se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, había perdido por unos instantes la cabeza, dejándose llevar por su corazón, la soltó rápidamente y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, temblando y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Konan

-Lo siento Konan...lo siento- suplicó mientras se aferraba más a ella- he perdido la cabeza unos instantes

-Nagato...- dijo ella sorprendida mientras le abrazaba dulcemente, y él iba aflojando el abrazo, que comenzaba a dolerle

Nagato sacó la cabeza del hombro de Konan y la puso en frente a la de ella, su rostro mostraba tristeza, desconsuelo, confusión, miedo, ganas de que le brindasen cariño. Konan lo conocía, pero no en esa faceta, no sabía que hacer, Nagato fue acercándose a ella, justamente cuando fue a abrir la boca.

-No hables...- dijo Nagato mientras se acercaba y juntaba sus labios a los de ella, ahora le daba un suave beso en los labios, un beso tierno y nostálgico, triste, con ganas de ser correspondido. Konan se quedó tiesa, ella nunca había visto de esa forma a Nagato, y lo mismo le ocurría a Nagato, pero él ahora le daba un beso, cosa que demostraba lo contrario, Konan subió su mano hasta el cabello mojado y rojizo de Nagato, y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en éste y a acariciarlo dulce y tiernamente mientras que su boca empezaba a corresponderle a los labios inconformes de Nagato.

-Konan- dijo Nagato separándose de ella- no permitas que vuelva a pasarme esto...- dijo mientras volvía a besarla y ella esta vez no ofreció resistencia, ambos habían sucumbido y caído, solos, no sabían si era por supervivencia, falta de amor o simplemente por cariño, solo sabían que querían seguir ahí, como si en el mundo solo existiesen ellos dos, olvidando por unos instantes su tragedia, correspondiendo a sus deseos, a sus deseos de ser amados y olvidar...

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shut up and click on that fucking link: "Review"


End file.
